Coffee?
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: For some reason, I dreamed about Reever being in college and Komui is his teacher...this is what happened. Warning: Yaoi ahead.


The midday sun shone harshly through the classroom's high windows. The various young adults throughout the room squinted and did their best to avoid the full glare of the light, but the placement of the desks and chairs in the small room made it difficult. Besides, most of their attention was captured by the red-haired man gesturing angrily at the whiteboard in the front of the room. Reever, however, let his mind wander from the geography lesson and instead thought of something he had been trying to block from his imagination for many a week. For a while, he could force himself to focus on his schoolwork, on his endless classes and papers and forget all about the 'forbidden topic'. But even just a glimpse of those blue-black locks or those piercing dark eyes brought down his already thin mental barrier, and once again his mind was flush with thoughts of his robotics teacher. Reever stretched his legs out in front of his desk and shook his head. He was determined to not waste another class period fantasizing about unrealistic possibilities, though it took most of the young man's effort.

Luckily, that effort was to be short-lived, as the door to Marian-sensei's room opened only a few minutes later. A small, glasses-wearing man stepped inside and adjusting his thick frames, handed a sheet of paper to Marian. Grunting a thank-you, Cross took the paper and, after scanning its contents, lifted his head to gaze directly at Reever. "Hey. You. C'mere." Reever looked from side to side, hoping another student would stand. The boy sitting next to him closed his single visible eye in a silent laugh, while the girl on his other side merely crossed her stocking-clad legs and sighed. Reever echoed her sigh as he rose and trudged to the front of the room. Marian looked down the bridge of his nose at the shuffling boy standing before him before stuffing the paper he held into his hand. "Take this to Lee-sensei. Tell him the history department needs more funding or we're gonna lose some teachers. Don't bother returning either. I know you weren't paying attention anyway." Blushing furiously, Reever snatched the paper and, after awkwardly collecting his things, stalked out of the room.

Once outside, however, he leaned against the brick wall of the corridor in shock. Had he heard Marian correctly? He did say Lee-sensei right? As in Komui Lee? There weren't any others as far as Reever knew, but he just couldn't comprehend his orders. Slapping one cheek lightly with his free hand, Reever straightened up and began the trek to the Science Department Head's room. Along the way, Reever attempted to convince himself of many things. This was a simple request from a teacher. Reever would leave as soon as he delivered his message. This would take a few minutes only. Komui would probably be busy. He probably wouldn't even be in his office.

He eyed the frosted-glass window of Lee-sensei's door, printed with is full name and title in black block print. Gingerly, he knocked on the door, once, twice. Frozen, he waited for an answer from within the room, but after hearing none, he sighed happily and turned to leave. "Ah, come in!" Reever heard someone call from inside. 'Oh god.' A mixture of anxiety and elation made Reever's stomach flip as he swung the door open to reveal Komui scribbling away furiously at his desk. "Um just sit down on the couch for a bit. I'll be finished with these in a second." Komui instructed, not even looking up from his work. Reever sat down slowly on the plush couch, craning his neck to see the what appeared to be robotics blueprints Komui was drawing so diligently. Reever smiled as he noticed the enormous stack of paperwork towering on both sides of Komui's desk. It was just like him to work on a personal project before finishing his actual work. After a few tense minutes, Reever relaxed and began to look about the room. Framed pictures of a younger Komui and a little girl with pigtails, whom Reever presumed to be his sister, Lenalee dotted the walls. A poster of some sort of weird pink rabbit hung above the couch, and a coffee maker sat on a side table littered with filters and grounds.

Approaching footsteps caused him to stop his careful examination. His shoulders tensed apprehensively as Komui sat down next to him on the couch, careful to keep the distance between teacher and student. "So," the older man began, "what brings you here, Reever?" Reever stiffly held out the paper and recited Cross's message word for word. Laughing quietly, Komui took the paper and read over the figures quickly. "Well, what Cross says usually goes. I'll look into reducing the Science Department's funds, though somehow I don't think Marian will be using the money for…conventional means." Reever nodded curtly and started to stand up. "Ah, Reever wait." Komui asked. "I wanted to talk to you about…about your robotics project! How is it coming along?" Reever nervously settled back into his seat and began to tell Komui the efforts he had made in his project, slight though they were. He could barely look at his teacher as he spoke, instead choosing to intently stare at the tiled floor beneath his feet. Two soft hands suddenly tilted his head upwards and for a split second, Reever was staring into Komui's eyes before the man pressed his lips against his own. Reever's mind blanked and he froze in a stupor. 'What…what was Komui doing? Why was he…why was he kissing him?' With a final bit of pressure, Komui leaned back and examined Reever's red face. Reever stared, dumfounded before he found his voice. "What…what was that? Why did you…what just happened?" Komui quickly stood up and strode to the door of his office, hiding his face in shadow. "I…I'm sorry Reever. Please see yourself out."

As Reever watched the receding form of Komui Lee disappear in the long corridor, his mind raced. 'Had Komui meant to do that? If he did…but how could he? Reever was a student, not to mention a man. And someone as handsome and intelligent as Komui could easily win the heart of any woman in the school. There's no way he…not with him.' Still stunned, Reever exited the office, closing the door with a soft click. For the rest of the day, he walked about in a daze, barely avoiding ramming headfirst into walls, doors, even other students. Somehow he managed to make it back to his small room connected to the laboratory and fell into bed, exhausted.

It seemed only a few seconds later when Reever awoke from his dreamless rest. He blinked twice, clearing the sleep from his eyes. Trying to keep his thoughts away from dangerous topics, he gathered his supplies and books for the day and headed off to his first class. His teacher, a small-mustached man with angry eyes, greeted him gruffly as he walked into the room. Reever managed a hello before he collapsed into a chair. He couldn't go on like this much longer. Maybe he'd just skip classes for the rest of the day? Soon the intricacies of English literature engrossed Reever's mind and he, at least temporarily, achieved a semblance of normalcy. For the second time in as many days, a knock sounded upon the door of Reever's classroom. From his seat in the back corner, Reever couldn't make out who was at the door, nor did he want to. He was content to focus on the tattered novel he held, highlighting passages and avoiding human contact. A swift slap from a thick hand on the corner of his desk broke his concentration. Startled, he looked up to see his teacher glaring angrily down at him. "Mr. Wenham. As much as I appreciate your dedication to the works of Huxley, I would much rather you actually pay attention when I call your name." Reever cringed and looked down at his desk. "Sorry sir." Lvellie looked expectantly at his student before rubbing his temples tiredly. "I suppose you didn't hear what else I said either, huh?" Sheepishly, Reever shook his head. "Well I'll repeat it once more, for your sake. Lee-sensei is in the hallway and wants to talk to you. Do you need that again?" Reever, mouth agape, shook his head again. "Then go already Wenham." Lvellie marched back to the front of the class, Reever following behind. Hesitantly, he looked from the stern man to the door, then nodded firmly. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped into the dark passage beyond. Not daring to turn around, he carefully closed the classroom door. A hand on his shoulder almost made Reever jump, but instead he calmly turned to face Komui with a neutral expression. The slightly hurt look Komui gave him was too much for the poor boy though, and Reever furrowed his eyebrows and turned the corners of his mouth down in response. Before he knew it, Reever's back was against the wall and Komui was repeatedly placing firm kisses upon Reever's chapped lips. Reever's breath caught in the back of his throat and he felt his knees buckle. As swiftly as the kisses began they ended, and Reever glanced questioningly at his teacher. "Reever, god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I just wanted to apologize to you for yesterday but you made that face and I couldn't help it and…Just…just come with me to my office and I'll try to explain."

Reever complied reluctantly, following Komui down the twisting hallway at a safe distance. Despite his apprehension, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to examine Komui at his ease. His let his eyes rove from the silky sheen of his hair to his elegantly thin neck. The way Komui's jacket contoured to his body with every step, the way his legs moved steady and sure, the slight tremble of his fingers, Reever saw them all. Abruptly, Komui stopped moving and slid a key into the lock of his door. Komui cast a swift glance at Reever before entering, and the boy soon followed. Gesturing for Reever to seat himself at the couch, Komui sat tall in his chair, scooting as far away as he could behind his desk from Reever. Highly uncomfortable, Reever played with the silver ring on his finger. He heard Komui inhale once before he spoke. "Reever. Look. I'm sure you're confused and…I just wanted to let you know that that was an accident. An accident… that happened twice…in two days. Yes. Well. I'm sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you. Its just, you see…Reever you're almost graduating! I didn't want to think like this, but what if I never saw you again? I couldn't stop imagining what would happened and suddenly I just had to kiss you and I know it was wrong, I mean you're my student and my junior and god forbid that you would actually want me to and you probably have ten different girlfr-." Komui's words were cut off by his sharp intake of breath. He gazed wide-eyed as Reever slowly lowered himself on Komui's chair, his legs straddling Komui's own. "Reever! What…what are you doing?" Komui's voice squeaked slightly on his last word, and Reever smile gently. "Lee-sensei…Komui." Reever let the name roll off his tongue, enjoying the way his mouth formed about the seldom-spoken word. "Komui. I love you. I was so happy yesterday I couldn't think. I love you so much. Did you think I took those years of robotic science because I liked them?" Komui's chest rose and fell sharply and he tentatively reached out a hand to stroke Reever's cheek. "I…I love Reever too. I love you Reever. I love you." Komui gently pulled Reever's lips to his own and sucked at them softly. The small noise Reever made in reply nearly made Komui lose control. Fingers fumbling, the older man reached for the hem of Reever's sweater and pulled it up and over his head. For a few moments, Reever could feel Komui studying his pale stomach and thin arms and god this was embarrassing. It was with great surprise that Reever heard Komui mumble "beautiful" before Reever stopped thinking. Komui placed small nips and kisses down Reever's neck and collarbone before twirling his tongue about the small circles of raised pink skin on Reever's chest. Reever moaned softly and gripped Komui's hair in his hands, knocking his white beret off his head. By the time Komui leaned back in order to remove his own shirt and jacket, Reever was panting slightly, face flushed. He barely had time to marvel at the perfect paleness of Komui's torso before the Chinese man had thrust his tongue inside of Reever's mouth and blocked his view. Instinctively, Reever's hips bucked against Komui's and the friction that resulted caused Komui to grind his teeth to avoid alerting the neighboring offices of his situation.

Eventually, Komui pushed Reever away slightly, trying to calm his breathing before his next words. "Reever, do you want to take this to my bedroom?" he gazed steadily into Reever's pale gold eyes, awaiting his reply. Reever clasped Komui's cheeks in his hands, and gave a whispered "yes", fully aware of the implications Komui's question held. Without wasting a moment, Komui stood, forcing Reever to wrap his arms about the taller man's neck and twine his legs about his waist to keep from falling. Komui looked startled for a second, but then wrapped his arms about Reever to support him. With little effort he carried his love across the tiny office to his even tinier adjoined bedroom. He managed to kick open the door and deposit Reever on his unmade bed in one motion. Allowing himself a few seconds to gaze at his student's slim body, Komui slowly walked the few steps it took to reach his bed. Careful not to the hurt the man lying beneath him, Komui settled himself on the rumpled sheets and resumed kissing Reever's neck.

Reever, thoroughly enjoying himself, arched his back to bring his waist against Komui's and looked up at his teacher with pleading eyes. With only slightly trembling hands, Komui unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off, along with the boxers he wore underneath. Reever wasted no time in following suit. Soon the two were groaning in unison, feeling their newly-exposed members rubbing against each other. Komui moved his hands to pin Reever's wrists to the bed and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure you…ah…want to do this Reever? I want blame you if you…hah…back out now." Reever nodded, vigorously shaking his head up and down, sweat from his disbelieved hair coursing down his cheeks. "Reever, say it please. Say it for me." Reever gasped softly then placed a kiss in the center of Komui's chest. "Take me Komui. Please. Ahm…ah…please!" Komui needed no further encouragement. The thin Australian man watched as his lover walked through yet another door into the closet-sized bathroom attached to his room. He cursed himself for not ever preparing for a situation like this, though in his defense, he never really believed it would happen. Luckily, his adorable sister Lenalee had left a bottle of extremely brightly-colored lotion behind after her last visit to the campus, scented with a flower fragrance no less. After mentally, face-palming himself, Komui returned to his awaiting Reever. Pouring a generous amount of the girly lotion onto his hands, he rubbed them together, though to warm them up or in anticipation, he couldn't say.

Tenderly, Komui lifted Reever's legs to rest on top of his shoulders. He could feel Reever shaking and he rested his forehead on top of the young man's for a second, closing his eyes until Reever stopped shivering. Finally the moment he had been fantasizing about for so long had come. Finally he was about to have his precious Reever, the real Reever, not some dream one that, now that he had seen the real thing, could never compare. Slowly, Komui inserted a single thin finger into Reever's entrance, wincing every time his lover did so. Gradually, he added a second, and then third finger, reassuring Reever it would all be worth it in the end, he promised. An almost excruciatingly long amount of time passed before Komui deemed Reever ready, yet the man had to make sure one more time. This was the thing he wanted most in the world. He didn't want it to be fake, or forced, , or obligation, or anything other than complete consenting.

Reever's face contorted in pain as Komui removed his fingers all at once, though he knew the real thing would be much worse. He would do it though, and willingly, if only to see that beautiful expression on Komui's face once again. He winced in expectation, muscles tensed. But after the longest time, Reever squinted open one eye and saw Komui merely staring down at him, sweat moving in tiny rivulets down his body. He was impressed, in a way. The strength of this man…able to stop himself from taking Reever then and there. There was nothing stopping him, yet still he ceased to move. Finally, Reever let out a little whimper and choked out "Komui…just do it." Komui nodded once, then positioned himself at Reever's entrance. In one smooth motion, Komui moved inside Reever, felt the tightness of Reever's muscles about him and moaned, none too softly. Not wanting to hurt his lover, but unable to control himself, Reever began to slowly rock his hips back and forth. The grunts and 'aahs' gradually increasing in both frequency and volume from the man lying before only made Komui move faster, until finally he felt Reever spasm as he hit his prostate. Komui sped up his thrusts, every time hitting Reever just so. Instinctively, Komui's hand moved from where it rested on Reever's bony hip to cup his erected member and gently rub its tip. "K-ah..Komui. I-I…" with a noise that could only be described as a moaning cry, Reever released onto his and Komui's stomachs. The feeling of the sticky warm liquid combined with the tight heat he was experiencing brought Komui's release soon after. With little resistance, he lifted himself off his lover and breathed deeply.

Limbs shaking, he crawled into the soft bed next to Reever and lay flat beside him. Komui's mouth curled into a smile as he felt Reever nuzzle the side of his chest and flop one arm over his stomach. As he drifted off to a well-deserved sleep, Komui turned his head to inhale the sweet scent of Reever before entering the dream world.

The following morning, Komui awoke promptly at six, as he did every morning without fail. For a terrible moment, he imagined that last night had happened only in his dreams and he was once again alone. Then he heard Reever's soft breaths and felt the Aussie shifting in his sleep. Grinning, Komui silently rose, and after dressing with as little noise as possible, walked into his office. God did he need some coffee. And maybe he had a soda in here for Reever? As Komui perused his office for carbonated beverages, Reever woke with a jolt. His lower back ached and he could barely stand, but stand he did. With a sigh of dismay, Reever noted that Komui was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't expected much from Komui, but a letter or a note or something to acknowledge that they indeed had had sex would have been nice. Wincing, he pulled on his various articles of clothing and creaked open the wooden door to stare straight into the face of a smiling Komui. "Oh, you're awake? Sorry I wasn't there, I just stepped out for a bit to get some coffee and you a soda. But it turns out I have no soda. Do you like coffee? We could share if you wan-" Reever abruptly rested his head on Komui's chest, startling the older man enough that a few drops of his drink spilled on the floor. Eyebrows raised, he looked down at his lover, then placed a comforting arm across his back. "You…you didn't leave." he heard the spiky-haired boy whisper. Biting back a laugh, Komui tugged Reever closer to him. "Of course not, darling Reever. I love you. How could I leave something as wonderful as you after I fucked you in my own bed?" Reever knew Komui was only saying that to see the blush creep out from under his collar and spread to his face, but that didn't mean he could stop it. "I…I love you too Komui. And about that coffee…."


End file.
